


我将溺毙在这甜蜜的蓝色海域

by Aa1434680



Category: yoorene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	我将溺毙在这甜蜜的蓝色海域

裴珠泫醒来的时候外面天依旧是黑沉沉的，雨似乎停不下来，不断从天空滴落，拍打在地面，渗透进大地的每一个缝隙，窗户上被一连串的水珠覆盖，最后滑落不见，雾气弥漫在窗户上，让人看不清外面的模样了。

裴珠泫将视线移到旁边的人身上，林允儿此刻正在她身旁睡着，她看来累极了，眼睛下面一层很重的黑眼圈，她正沉睡着，高挺的鼻梁随着呼吸上下，睫毛微微颤抖，那双好看如小鹿一般的双眼此刻被薄薄的眼皮封闭，她的气息近在咫尺。

裴珠泫能闻到她身上淡淡的香水味夹杂着林允儿的体香，裴珠泫忍不住凑近了一点，去闻她身上的味道，那种熟悉的，令人沉迷的牛奶香味，又像是婴儿爽身粉一样甜蜜的味道，特别是在出汗的时候，这种味道会更加浓烈，她联想到一些以往的画面，林允儿抱着她动的时候，她们贴合的肌肤，会因为某些剧烈运动而分泌出汗液，在此刻，林允儿身上的味道总是钻进裴珠泫的鼻子里，让她在被撞击之间，属于林允儿的记忆更深刻，林允儿的所有都在进入裴珠泫，手指，体香，眼神。

因为她的味道，亦或者是，她的全部。

裴珠泫静静地看着沉睡的林允儿，她甚至想去拿自己的手机，将这一幕拍下来，人们必须感谢相机的诞生，才让那些拥有美的皮囊的人能给全世界看到，林允儿运用这美的皮囊，像是浑然天成，她懂得如何释放自己的美，也不会显得刻意，在这沉睡的时候，你也无法抵挡她的美，像是波浪中升起的维纳斯此刻正在沉睡，拥有黄金比例的脸庞，是画家也绘制不出的美丽。

你能联想到什么，耀眼，神圣，柔软，在此刻。

但裴珠泫觉得自己如果去拿手机，必定会吵醒林允儿，裴珠泫并不想打破这美好的画面，静静的，沉睡的，短暂属于她的林允儿，没有残酷的现实，也没有走钢丝一般的窒息感，裴珠泫甩开脑子里对未来的种种思考，她在这个空间里不是表演者，只是被喜欢的人抱在怀里害羞的少女。

裴珠泫用她的双眼，去牢牢记住这一刻，她伸出手指，在空气里描绘她的脸庞，她的手被人捉住，即使对方仍旧闭着双眼，林允儿的嘴角弯起来，细长的手臂将裴珠泫搂得更紧，在这窄小的病床上，她们身体相贴，林允儿将头埋进了裴珠泫的肩膀，她闻到了消毒水的味道，她的鼻子蹭到裴珠泫温暖的脖子，一丝丝乳木香味钻进她的鼻腔中，林允儿深呼吸了一口。

“好好闻”林允儿的声音刚睡醒，带着稍许低沉嘶哑，裴珠泫有些没听清。

“什么？”

“我说，珠泫xi的味道很好闻”说话间隙她又埋得更深了。

裴珠泫的脸上因为她的话攀上了白皙的脸颊圆形的红晕，林允儿抬起头，注视着裴珠泫，她的美在此刻显得异常强烈，你不知道是因为女人独有的娇羞妩媚，还是因为她那双浸泡在甜蜜海洋里的双眼。

轻柔、芬芳、香甜，这是林允儿此刻感受到的，她向前探索，往那柔软的嘴唇前去，轻而易举地品尝到，因为她们的距离足够近，裴珠泫的嘴里还有药物的苦涩，但丝毫没有影响。

她的柔软的嘴唇俘虏了林允儿，像是可口的布丁果冻，湿润的，舌头交缠在一起，温柔的亲吻正在这个窄小的病床上进行，林允儿将裴珠泫抱得更紧，像是要将对方揉进身体里，林允儿的欲望从四面八方涌出，嘴唇，大腿，手指，都让裴珠泫感受到了，林允儿的攻势强烈，她被吻得酥酥麻麻，分开的时候大口大口的喘气，还没来得及休息上片刻，便又被林允儿的嘴唇覆盖，舌头滑过上颚，随后裴珠泫的舌头被追逐，林允儿的白衬衫被弄皱，上面的扣子并未扣好，露出纤细的锁骨，林允儿的悄然钻进裴珠泫的病号服里，且轻而易举抓住那娇小的乳房，冰凉的手攀附上敏感的部位，凉意和触碰变成电流，让人尾椎发软。

“嗯...啊”喘息从裴珠泫的喉咙里不可抑制地冒出来，她的扣子被一颗颗揭开，露出雪白的胸脯，莹白的胸部上面有着红色的印记，始作俑者就是林允儿。

裴珠泫身体发软，想要推开林允儿。

“这里不行....姐姐...”裴珠泫喘着气说，她的声音沾染了情欲的气息，听起来更加诱人。

林允儿的手没有停下，她的手指将那粉红色的尖端夹住，像是受到某种呼唤一样，开始变大变得挺立，细碎的快感从乳头传到大脑，裴珠泫的喘息随着林允儿的动作变得更重了。

“没关系的，珠泫，不会有人进来的”

林允儿在这个时候总是像是哄骗小孩子一般，用甜腻的话语将对方拉进那欲望的海洋里，裴珠泫会溺毙在这甜蜜的蓝色海域里。

“珠泫，珠泫”林允儿的声音带着魔力，让人心甘情愿听从她的安排，你在听从神的指愿，裴珠泫将与林允儿一同跌落神坛，去探索美妙的欲望。

裴珠泫感觉身体某处胀胀的，于是她夹紧了双腿，林允儿的手顺着她的肋骨往下，钻到她的大腿中央去，她的手挤开裴珠泫夹紧的双腿，她修长的手指在大腿内侧滑来滑去，那种轻微的触碰让裴珠泫更加难以忍受，她扭动着身子，林允儿的白衬衣扣子也被解开，她的纤细身体被白衬衫笼罩着，裴珠泫的头发散落在枕头上，从她的视角望过去，本是禁欲的白衬衣现在满是情欲的味道，林允儿的手指仍旧在大腿内侧徘徊，她要保证裴珠泫足够湿透。

她的手指轻轻地滑过穴口的时候，裴珠泫颤抖了一下，林允儿轻轻地按压着外围，时不时用指腹去摩擦，她知道怎么样能让裴珠泫湿得更加彻底，如她所愿，裴珠泫在这细碎的折磨下已经湿透了，林允儿将手指挤进去的时候，裴珠泫的呻吟便在这病房里响起，裴珠泫被禁忌感和快感包围着，她们随时可能被发现，这种刺激的感觉让她头皮发麻，她无法抵抗，她被身体里属于林允儿手指折磨的受不了，她进入可一点都不温柔，像是要把以往的都补偿回来，裴珠泫的眼睛依旧漂亮，被一层湿漉漉的水光覆盖，看起来脆弱极了，可这激不起林允儿的怜惜，她只想让裴珠泫的呻吟更大声一点，她进入、滑过、按压裴珠泫的敏感点，裴珠泫的双腿不由得加紧，林允儿的手指在她的体内肆意妄为，于是裴珠泫被快感包围，上下都是，林允儿在她雪白的胸脯上留下红色的印记，用林允儿柔软的嘴唇。

裴珠泫被快乐又甜蜜的蓝色海域所包围，她挣扎着，又被快感席卷，于是她的理智便消失，她彻底将自己交付于林允儿。

“姐姐..姐姐..."裴珠泫的声音在高潮的时候带着哭腔，她反复喊着林允儿，她将那三个字藏在姐姐里，而林允儿知道。

林允儿用手指和亲吻温柔地回应着她，

“珠泫，珠泫”林允儿也没有说出那三个字，但裴珠泫也知道。

可是怎么办呢？这样的关系，只能留存在一场场宛如偷情的性爱里面吗？


End file.
